Zoe Taylor
Zoe Taylor is a main character in Bully, and is a member of the Townies clique. She was voiced and motion-captured by Molly Fox. Character Description Zoe has red hair cut short, and she dresses in punk-style clothing - a cropped white T-shirt with a skull on the front, a denim skirt with a flame pattern, goth boots, and black lace long sleeve gloves. During the winter, she adds a black leather jacket. Her school uniform consists of a white school shirt with an orange tartan skirt, a nod to her affiliation with the Townies, who favor that color, and black lace gloves. She has a tattoo of cherries above her right hip, these can be seen only when she's in her townie outfit. An earlier version of Zoe found on Tyler Wilson's art shows her with a much heavier punk influence in her look. She has her hair in a mohawk, purple makeup and facial piercings, and her skirt and shirt are both much skimpier. On the website she is said to be one of the Punks, supporting the argument that the Punks slowly evolved to become the Townies. The website later changed her description to say she was a dropout. Characteristics Zoe is a native to the town of Bullworth. She lives in the largest house in Blue Skies Industrial Park, a once-nice two story with a front porch. Very little is known about her home life, although she apparently has a turbulent relationship with her mother and argues with her frequently. Nothing is known about her father. She attended Bullworth Academy, but she was expelled after complaining about being sexually harrassed by Mr. Burton the year before Jimmy arrived. Zoe is one of the more down to earth people in the game. She and Jimmy seem to have a lot in common; they both come from tough home lives and tend to be credited as being troublemakers, but are both feisty, gutsy kids who enjoy fighting and are prepared to stand up to corruption. She seems to be intelligent and likes to read. She complains about how everyone in Bullworth is "fake", and has personal grudges against Mr. Burton and Tad Spencer. She states that she prefers to date older men and junkies, thinking that they're more "romantic" but dates Jimmy in the end. Although she's not a full-fledged tomboy, Zoe has several likes and interests that aren't stereotypically girly. Her idea of a good date is smashing up the inventory of Spencer Shipping, she laughs when someone throws a dead rat, and her dialogue when threatening and fighting indicate that she enjoys it. Although she isn't tougher than any other girl in the game, this is due to game mechanics. Although she's a member of the Townies clique, while attending Bullworth she socializes with the Non-Clique Students. Role in game Zoe can be seen as early as Chapter 2, as she participates in the street Go-Kart Races, but she can't be interacted with. Jimmy first meets Zoe while wandering around Blue Skies Industrial Park, where they almost get in a fight when Zoe aggressively asks Jimmy what he's looking at. They hit it off pretty well after discovering their mutual dislike of Mr. Burton, and become friends during a revenge prank on him that involves using a driving mower to push the port-a-potty he's using down a hill. Later, they go on a date of Zoe's choice - smashing up the inventory in Spencer Shipping Warehouse. When Jimmy is expelled and is looking for the Townies leader Edgar Munsen, Zoe helps Jimmy track Edgar down, at one point distracting the Townies so Jimmy can sneak past them. At the end of Chapter Five, Zoe is readmitted to Bullworth after Jimmy tells Dr. Crabblesnitch that she was unfairly expelled. Jimmy and Zoe kiss as the end credits roll. Trivia *During the events of Chapter 5, she appears only in missions up until the mission Smash It Up is completed. Despite the fact that they're friends, she will be hostile to Jimmy. This is due to game mechanics. Any character Jimmy successfully kisses will treat Jimmy the same as if he had 100% faction standing with their clique. However, since Smash It Up doesn't end with a kiss, Zoe responds to Jimmy on the Townies faction, which at that time is well under 50%. **Some players have reported Zoe being friendly towards them during Chapter 5 while she roams in Blue Skies. The mechanic behind her behavior towards Jimmy is still being tested. *Zoe shares the same surname with Bif Taylor of the Preppies. They do share a hair color, and Bif is also one of the few Preppies who doesn't speak in a faux-English accent. However, since Zoe was not given a last name in the game, only on the soundboard, and Bif was given the last name Tremblay on the soundboard, it is doubtful they were intended to be related. *On the X360 and PC versions of'' Scholarship Edition, ''she appears on the Rock Band poster which can be purchased from the carnival. External Links *Zoe on Tyler's Art. Taylor, Zoe Taylor, Zoe Taylor, Zoe Taylor, Zoe Taylor, Zoe